Breaking Tradition
by Pyro44
Summary: Meghan Black always enjoyed breaking tradition, especially when it involved her three older siblings. However, not even she was expecting to be sorted into Slytherin. AU to Dealing with Danger.


**Breaking Tradition**

Disclaimer: Seeing as this story is based on whydoyouneedtoknow's Dangerverse, which is based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, I'd have to say I own nothing.

"I like breaking tradition," said Meghan, obviously reveling in saying startling things. "I want to do it a lot, all my life."

-_Living without Danger_ Chapter 23

"I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines"

-_Unwritten_, Natasha Bedingfield

"Well, only one place for a young lady like you-your talents would be best placed in SYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted that last word as it had done every year for centuries.

Meghan Black sat frozen until McGonagall took the hat off her head and pushed her off the stool.

The Gryffindor members of the Pride stared at the Hat in confusion. They tuned out the rest of the hall and just stared.

Across the hall, the Slytherins tentatively clapped for their new addition.

At the High Table, the only movement was the widened eyes of one normally emotionally unattached man.

In another Great Hall, in an alternate reality of sorts, four women sat in a stunned silence, having just witnessed Meghan's sorting.

And then the chaos began.

* * *

Meghan mechanically made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the Gryffindor table.

_Not only was she the only Pack or Pride member not in Gryffindor, she was in Slytherin! How on earth was she supposed to survive seven years with these Dark wizards? Plus, her head of House already hates her and her family. What was she going to do?_

Her words from earlier came back to her as Graham sat down beside her. _"They're not all. Not anymore than Gryffindors are all good." Hadn't she just told Natalie that a few minutes ago? But that conversation seemed like it was years ago, back when she was a soon to be Gryffindor. How on earth could she have ended up in Slytherin?_

Meghan's mind was swirling. _How could this happen to her? Her whole family was in Gryffindor._

'_But you are the Blood Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw,' _a little voice in her head piped up.

_That doesn't explain being sorted into Slytherin._

'_Didn't you just explain to the muggleborns that not all Slytherins are evil?' _argued that voice again that sounded a lot like her mother.

_But that still doesn't mean I'll be happy here. Who would want to be a Slytherin?_

* * *

Meanwhile, four women sat, contemplating the scene they had just witnessed. They had told Meghan that she would get a ruby on her pendant, if she got into Gryffindor. In the rare chance she was put in Ravenclaw, they wouldn't change. Any other house had not crossed their minds. It wasn't right; however there was only one person would have wanted to change and manipulate the situation like this. How many times had he aggravated them over the centuries? "Alexander Slytherin!!!!" Maura Gryffindor yelled. 

Three men hurriedly made their way over to the women. At the sound of his full name, Alex held up his hands defensively. "I haven't done anything lately for you to be yelling at me."

"Do not lie to us Alexander. You had to have had something to do with this," accused Maura.

"It had to be you. You are the only one who would find this amusing," spat Sophia Ravenclaw.

"But I didn't do anything," he repeated and glanced at his two companions for support.

"Alex, what did you do now? Did you prank the girls without us again?" Paul Gryffindor asked acting very offended at being left out.

"Paul, I have no idea what they are talking about."

"Yeah, right, you just couldn't come get me."

Maura turned to her brother. "You need to look at this. It's horrid. She looks ready to cry."

All three men stopped their playful taunting and made their way over to the girls. "Who's crying? What are you watching?" asked Adam Hufflepuff.

"We were just watching the Pride's return to Hogwarts. And this fool…" Sophia pointed at Alex.

"Why would there be tears then? All that's happening is Meghan's sorting. She should be in Gryffindor, right?" Paul asked.

The girls waited patiently while the boys looked closer at the magic screen in front of them. Adam was the first to notice that Meghan was not sitting next to the rest of the Pride. "Wait a sec. Do you mean Meghan wasn't put in Gryffindor? Where is…"

Paul looked quite offended. "What!" he yelped in surprise before carefully schooling his voice, "well, I guess, she is Rowena's Blood Heir, but I don't get why you would have a problem with that, Sophia?"

"Well, you should ask Alex what my problem is."

"Why? The hat belonged to Godric. Shouldn't you be asking him why the hat didn't put Meghan in Gryffindor?"

Brenna looked like she had clearly had enough of Alex's innocent act and was about to read him the riot act. Margaret interrupted. "Wait, none of her pendant jewels changed."

That was enough for Brenna. "How could you? Why haven't you changed it? It was your idea to have cousins of the line to begin with and then you don't even go through with it for little Meghan…"

"Hold it," Alex yelled, as his patience quickly evaporated. "I still have no idea what you are talking about. What has gone wrong that you are blaming me?"

Maura spoke up. "Meghan was sorted into Slytherin."

Alex's face fell. "What? I've been watching her since she was born, and I never noticed any abundance of Slytherin qualities."

"Well, Dad's hat thought otherwise."

"Stupid bloody hat, I don't want her in that bloody dungeon with all those stupid Junior Death Eaters…"Alex's face brightened. It was at this moment that, as the Muggles say, the light bulb went on in Alex's head.

* * *

_Really, who would want to be a Slytherin?_

"**Me**," said a new voice in Meghan's head.

**Who on earth…?**

**Well, I'm not exactly on your earth…but that's not why I'm speaking to you.**

**So what do you want? Is this some sort of sick joke?** Meghan asked defensively as she recognized the sarcastic voice in her head.

**Hey, calm down. I can't keep this connection long, so come up and talk to me in the den after the feast.**

Before Meghan could respond the connection ended. Meghan shook her head in disapproval and looked around her. It finally registered that Graham was sitting down beside her.

"Well this is a surprise. We're in the same house. Hope you're not too disappointed," he said.

Meghan bit her bottom lip. "Well, it'll take some getting used to, but I'm sure I'll make it." She took a deep, calming breath. Maybe if she convinced Graham, she'd convince herself. "We're in the same house, so it can't really be that bad."

Graham smiled at her. "Of course, plus it's not like we can't have friends in other houses. We can still see Natalie whenever we want…well, not like after curfew or anything, but still."

"Oh, I doubt curfew could really stop us all that much…" Graham looked at Meghan questioningly. Meghan flashed him the infamous Black smile she had inherited from her father. Little did poor Graham know the number of detentions that had followed that smile during the elder Black's school days. "This whole thing might not be so bad after all."

* * *

Across the hall, at the Gryffindor table, seven students were in a state of shock. 

"I don't believe it. Harry, your sister is a Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry's face fell. "I noticed, Ron. I saw the sorting," Harry responded quietly.

The Pride quietly ate their dinner. They snuck glances at Meghan all through the meal. Dumbledore's announcement about the Tri-wizard Tournament barely registered with the worried Pride.

As the feast ended and the students began to head to bed, Neville stayed seated. His mind was reeling. _Meghan wasn't a Slytherin. She was supposed to be Gryffindor, just like all the rest of them. _Ron's voice cut through Neville's thoughts

"Neville, time to go"

"No, I want to talk to Meghan." Even Neville was surprised by his own words. "I want to make sure she's alright."

"Neville, what are you going to do? Walk over to the Slytherin table and demand to talk to Meghan? Remember first-year? Let's go," Ron said.

"No," Neville said in a determined voice. It startled the three older cubs out of their stupor. "We have to make sure she's alright. It's dangerous for her to be around those snakes."

"Someone should go talk to her," agreed Draco.

Harry nodded. He could feel the rest of the Pride waiting for his instructions. "You two go over." He motioned to Neville and Draco. "If we all go, the Slytherins will think we're coming over to duel, which we are not. We just need to make sure that Meghan isn't too scared and reassure her that we will work on a way to her out of the dungeons. The rest of us will wait at the door in case the Slytherins try something."

The Pride moved their respective directions. Neville noticed that only the first-years, the prefects, and a few stragglers left in the Great Hall.

The two boys made their way over to Meghan. Meghan, who was still chatting with Graham, smiled when she saw them.

"Graham, this is my brother Draco and our friend Neville Longbottom. Draco, Neville, this is Graham Pritchard."

"Nice to meet you," Graham said, extending his hand to Neville. Neville shook hands quickly and muttered a cold hello. Neville looked carefully to his side to see Draco moving off to intercept some older Slytherin who he didn't know. He sighed.

"So, Meghan, are you doing alright? We know you must be quite upset," Neville began.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was a little disappointed at first, but it'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" He sent a glare at Graham. Graham countered with a confused look that Neville interpreted as a Slytherin trick.

"Yes, I'm sure. Shouldn't you be getting to the Tower?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know you must be scared."

"Well, I was a little startled after my sorting, but it's not an issue now…What's wrong with you? You seem a little upset."

A heavy weight developed in Neville's chest. "I don't like the idea of you living in the dungeons or talking with Slytherins…"

"But I'm a Slytherin..."

"No, you aren't _really_ like them, you're the..."

"I'm the what?" Meghan glared at him, daring him to say it out loud.

"Well, I don't want you…"

"Well, you know what? Who made you the boss of my life?"

"No one. I'm not telling you you have to do anything. I just think you should…"

"Who are you to order me to spend the next seven years at Hogwarts not talking to my housemates? Are you going to write home and tell my mum I'm friends with Slytherins?" Meghan's voice was rising even higher than its usual high-pitched level. "You know what she'll say? She'll say, 'Good for you, Meghan, keep it up!' Because she's not prejudiced and bigoted like _some_ people I know!"

"I am not prejudiced!"

"Then you're not telling me not to talk to my housemates, because that's what they are. I am a Slytherin whether you like it or not! And guess what else? I can and will have other friends! I will have friends that are my own age and that aren't Gryffindors!"

"Well maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake! You should be in Gryffindor!" Neville shouted.

"I am a Slytherin. I don't _care_ what you think! You can go to Australia, chew billywig stings, and float away for all I care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Meghan stomped past her staring classmates towards the doors, leaving Neville to glare after her, fists clenched. "Well, are you going to show us the way to the dungeons?" she demanded of her gaping prefect. The prefect quickly pulled his chin off the floor and led the Slytherin first-years out of the Great Hall.

Neville glared at Meghan's back for a moment until she and the other Slytherins were out of sight. Then he charged through the other door. Draco and the rest of the Pride followed. Once Neville reached the stairs, he broke into a run. He ran all the way to the tower. Luckily, two Gryffindor prefects were exiting the Tower to go on rounds, so the portrait was opened. Neville pushed passed them and ran up the boys' staircase.

* * *

The Pride was barely able to keep up with Neville on his mad dash back to Gryffindor Tower. They had tried calling after him, but it did no good. Harry had never seen Neville move so quickly. 

The Pride slipped through the portrait hole as it was closing, since none of them had the password yet. They watched as Neville stormed up to the boys' dorm.

"Somebody should go talk to him," Hermione stated.

"Are you volunteering?" asked Draco. "Because I don't think I've ever seen him that upset."

"I think we can all go check on him, since we can't get to Meghan right now," Harry said.

As the Pride reached the boys' staircase, a nervous voice called to Harry. Harry turned to see who it was. It was Colin Creevey along with two first-years, one of which resembled Colin. _Oh great_, Harry thought as he signed for the rest of the Pride to go on upstairs.

"Harry, this is my brother Dennis and his friend Natalie," Colin said.

"Please to meet you, but I really need to be going right now…"

"We met your sister on the boats," Natalie said shyly. "I gave her a ginger pill."

Harry, who had slowly made it up the first two steps, turned back around. "What are you talking about?"

Natalie looked a bit startled by Harry's sudden interest. "The boat was making her sick, so I gave her one of my ginger pills that my mom always gives me, because I get sick going places."

Well Harry didn't know anything about a ginger pill, and he didn't think Natalie would give his sister anything harmful, but he was still worried. Meghan was down in the dungeons and possibly sick. They really needed to find a way into the Slytherin dorms tonight.

"Thanks for telling me, I need to be going," Harry muttered as he made his way up the stairs. He entered his dorm to find that Neville was lying on his bed, pretending to sleep and ignoring everyone's attempts to talk to him.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said, coming over to him. "So, how are the adoring fans?"

Harry looked at her impatiently. "That isn't funny. The girl, Natalie, she said she rode over with Meghan in the boats. She said Meghan looked sick and gave her something for it."

"Sick?" Hermione scrunched her face up in thought. "She didn't look sick at the feast or when she was telling off Neville. Maybe it was just seasickness…Don't look at me like that Harry. I'm sure Meghan is fine. She's been a Healer's apprentice. I'm sure she didn't poison herself."

* * *

Far below Gryffindor Tower, Blaise Zabini was making his way to his own dorm in Slytherin. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled into an unused classroom. He tried to reach for his wand. 

"Don't. I have a request."

He relaxed slightly as he recognized the voice.

"Yes Professor?"

"I need you to keep an eye on her."

"Who sir?"

"Drop the dumb act. You saw that scene in the Great Hall."

"Yes, but looks like a Gryffindor acting crazy as usual to me."

"Do you realize who her parents are?"

He raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Of course."

"Then you know her family and should not be playing dumb with me. You need to realize the implications of what might happen if she were hurt while in the presence of Slytherins."

The student hung his head, chagrined. "Yes sir. I was just wondering why you're taking such a special interest in her."

"Never you mind that. Just stick with the task you are given."

"Yes sir."

"Good. There may be hope for you yet. I also suggest that you alert the Moon sisters for they could also be of great assistance in this task."

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Yes. You may go now."

"Yes sir. Good night sir" Blaise exited the room, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

Draco Black was worried. He watched as Ginny sat on Neville's bed, trying to talk to him. He was finally beginning to grasp the idea of his little sister being in Slytherin. Draco figured the Pride needed to go bring her back to Gryffindor because this could not be happening. He knew that asking for a re-sort had probably never happened before, but he felt that in this case such action was justified. That hat couldn't know his sister better than he did. 

Tired of thinking, Draco decided he needed to _do_ something. He couldn't imagine his sister down in the dungeons with the likes of Theodore Nott. He noticed that Harry had finally made his way up to the dorm. He was talking to Hermione with a very worried look on his face. Draco figured they were both as worried about Meghan as he was.

He got over there to hear Hermione say, "I'm sure she didn't poison herself." _What?_

"Who's been poisoned? And Harry, when are we going to go rescue Meghan?" Draco asked. His twin looked at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about? No one has been poisoned," Hermione glanced at Harry so that he knew this statement applied to him to before rounding back on Draco. "As for your second comment, Meghan is not in trouble, so there is no need to rescue her."

"Are you expecting her to stay in Slytherin? It's not safe," Draco stated as Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you two realize what you're implying? The Sorting Hat has been sorting students for over a thousand years. If you two ever bothered to read _Hogwarts, A History_, you'd know that the Sorting Hat was agreed upon as the final say in which house students are in. Meghan's a Slytherin whether you two like it or not. Her carving isn't glowing; therefore there is no need to worry about her. So, I'm going to bed, because, like it or not, we still have class tomorrow, even if you think the world is ending." Hermione turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. Ginny and Luna, who had given up trying to get a response from Neville, followed Hermione out, shaking their heads in disapproval at the boys.

* * *

"Hermione," Ginny called as Hermione continued down the hallway to the fourth-year dorm. She turned to look back at her friend. "Do you think the boys are really going to try something?" 

"I hope not."

* * *

Unfortunately, hope was not going to stop the boys of the Pride. 

"Alright, everybody ready?" Harry asked. Three heads nodded in response. "We'll leave once everyone goes to bed."

* * *

Meghan was still mad that she had been separated from her Pride, therefore, by the time she was crawling out from beneath the bed in the green bedroom, she was riled up again. Taking in a deep breath, she stood up straight and started in on the portrait. 

"How could you separate me from my Pride? Do you think this is a joke? Because it is not funny in the slightest. I want answers, Alexander."

"Now, wait just a minute. What is it with you women calling me by my full name today? For once, I'm not up to anything, but all of you keep yelling at me like I did. Listen very carefully. I had nothing to do with this. I am as surprised as you are. Instead of yelling at me, complain to Godric, because it's his hat. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Godric, Rowena, or Helga for quite some time now. Those are the people to ask about this."

"Well then, let me ask them."

"What? They don't have a portrait you can go talk to. Besides, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not talking about portraits. I want to go visit them, now."

Comprehension downed on Alex's face. "I really can't do that, Pearl."

"Can't or won't"

"Er…it's complicated…"

"Is there some rule that says that I can only see them once a year?"

"Well…not technically…"

"Then, technically, you can take me up there right now. I want to talk to the founders and you, Alexander, are taking me."

Alex sighed in resignation. "Alright, alright, but if I get in any trouble, it's your fault."

"Fine, let's go. I don't have all night."

"Well, take a seat on the bed. I don't want you falling over and hitting your head on anything."

Meghan lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself standing behind Alex. She peered around him to see a heated debate happening between the three remaining founders and their children.

"But Dad, the hat is not infallible. It has to be wrong."

"Maura, this is enough. I charmed that hat to correctly sort every student. I don't see why, after over a millennium of correct sorting, you feel the need to question the hat's decision. The hat will continue to have final say."

"But none of us ever saw any Slytherin traits in her."

"Have you asked Alex? Where is he, by the way?" asked Rowena.

Meghan scooted back to the wall and slid sideways to stay out of Adam's roaming sight. Adam pointed to Alex. "He's right there, and he thinks the same way we do."

"Yes, Alex, what are your thoughts on today's events?" Brenna asked, giving Alex a very sharp warning look.

"Well…the hat hasn't really been wrong before," Alex started, as Margaret and Sophia copied Brenna's look. Meghan saw Alex's hand quiver slightly. "I think there might be some very beneficial advantages to Meghan being in Slytherin…"

"Really, now, you think so? Did you magically come to the conclusion that the Pride would be better separated?"

"No, I'm just saying that there are certain advantages that need to be considered, seeing as we have no way to change Meghan's house, then we need to make full use of the opportunities presented."

"I think a couple of little tucks, and we'd be all set again," Brenna offered.

"No, you will not change any weaving over this," Rowena stated in a no-arguing tone. Brenna hung her head, trying to look chastised.

Maura decided to bravely fill the silence and change the direction of the conversation. "So, Alex, what are some of these 'great advantages' that you speak of? You certainly didn't mention them earlier."

"There are plenty of innocent young Slytherins that could benefit from hearing another point of view, one that Meghan could provide. Also, it would be nice for the Pack to have a set of eyes inside the dungeons," Alex explained.

"And don't forget being in perfect position for pranks," Meghan piped up. Everyone turned to her in surprise. Even Alex seemed to have forgotten bringing her.

"A good point indeed," Godric granted. "However, I would like to know how you got up here, young lady."

Meghan answered, sure and strong. "I wanted to come talk to you. So, I had Alex bring me."

"Really?" Godric raised an eyebrow in Alex's direction.

Alex shrugged. "She said she wanted to talk to you."

"Well then, come here, Granddaughter, let's chat." Rowena gave Godric the don't-start-arguing-now look. Then she conjured a chair and sat down. Meghan came over and settled herself in Rowena's lap. "I'm assuming you would like to discuss your sorting. I hope hearing some of our conversation answered some of your questions."

"Yes ma'am, but I still have some concerns. I was wondering what this means for my magic. Also, what did you mean by 'weaving?'"

"Ah, always thirsting for knowledge, that's your Ravenclaw side coming out." Meghan smiled at the compliment. "However, I cannot answer that second question today. As for the first, I think you know the answer already." Rowena's eyes hinted at Helga.

"Oh…It doesn't really matter because Neville's a Gryffindor and still has his Hufflepuff powers."

"That's right. Now I have a question for you. I want you to answer me carefully and honestly. Okay?" Meghan nodded. "Are you happy with your new house?"

Meghan stared at her twiddling thumbs for a minute before answering. "I have enjoyed it. There are all the benefits we just discussed, and I've already made a new friend."

"You don't look thrilled, love."

"Well, the Pride is mad at me for being sorted into Slytherin, and I'm sure my parents won't be too happy either, Dadfoot and Moony especially."

"Do you really think Moony is not going to be sympathetic to you being in Slytherin?"

"Well…not really. He's always saying you can't judge somebody by what house there're in. But Dadfoot would."

Rowena sighed. "Yes he would, but that is only in certain circumstances. Actually, it is more a certain person. You already mentioned your strategic position for pranks. I think you could make him and your Pride understand the advantages of you being in Slytherin, just like you and Alex explained them to my daughters." Meghan looked over to where said daughters plus Maura were whispering with one another. Meghan mulled over what Rowena had just told her.

"Well, I'll just have to make them understand, won't I?" Rowena nodded. "That doesn't stop me from being scared and worried that they won't like it, which must be why I'm not a Gryffindor."

"Now, I do not want you thinking like that. First of all, you should know better than most that people can possess traits from houses they do not belong. Second, you have all the courage you need, no more or no less. Besides, I will let you in on a secret. If everybody had abundant courage, no one would be afraid of anything, and chaos would ensue. Life would be boring without some intelligence, ambition, and hard work to accompany the brave. In addition, the Pack and the Pride will need all these traits in order to win the coming battles."

"Yes ma'am, I think I understand now. I better get back so I can get to bed. I need to be rested for my first day of classes. I'll talk to the Pride tomorrow."

"That's the spirit, Pearl."

Meghan awoke, then crawled under the bed, slid down the tunnel, walked through the common room, and went down the hall to the room marked "First-years." Drawing in a deep breath, she opened the door and went over the bed with her trunk at the foot.

"Where have you been?" asked one of the other girls.

"Around. I'm tired and we all have classes tomorrow, so good night," Meghan replied as she began to close the curtains around her bed.

The girl who had spoken grabbed the edge of the curtain. "I heard you lived in Gryffindor last year."

"How is that possible? She's a first year, just like us."

"So she claims. I think she's a spy…"

"Hold it right there. The Sorting Hat placed me in Slytherin, just like it did all of you. I only lived in Gryffindor before I was a student because my sister lives there. The Hat placed me here, therefore, I belong here, and if you don't mind, I want to get some sleep because we have classes tomorrow."

"Well, I do mind. How do I know you won't go letting in your so-called siblings from Gryffindor into our house and try to poison us?"

"Because I won't. Why would I do that?"

Before the girl could respond, another stepped between them. "Leave her alone."

"Oh, you're going to stick with her. Well, fine." The girl marched off to her bed.

The nice one turned to Meghan. "Hi, I'm Elayne Kreger" she said sticking out her hand.

Meghan shook it. "Meghan Black."

* * *

"I just had the strangest of conversations with our head of house," stated Blaise. 

"Really? Do tell," replied Artemis Moon.

"He requested that the three of us look out for Meghan Black. Basically, told me not to let the rest of the house hex her to death."

"Well I think that's a bit of exaggeration. Her parents were our defense professors for a year, so I'm not sure she would be the one dying."

"Funny, Selena, but I was being serious. You know it won't be easy for her here. It's not like most of us who had Slytherin parents."

"I know that, but despite what everyone says about us, I don't think Slytherin is to the point where we are going to kill each other because we don't get along."

"We might sacrifice a Gryffindor though," added Artemis.

The other two looked at her a second before laughing.

Selena but a comforting arm around Blaise's shoulders. "Listen, I know you're worried. But we can handle this. We have already had to deal with being declared _different_, so this isn't anything new. We just have a younger student we need to watch out for, which isn't too difficult of a task, since I take care of you two."

"Okay, oh wise and older one."

"That's right. You two are merely fourth years, while I am beginning preparation for my OWLs."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that a year makes _that_ much difference, Lena." Lena swatted at her little sister's head.

* * *

Later that night, four boys crept down to the Gryffindor common room and into the Heart of Hogwarts that they fondly referred to as their den. They made their way into the Slytherin bedroom. 

"What do you boys think you're doing?" The boys, startled, turned to the portrait on the wall.

"uh, hey Alex. We were just going to um…"

"Nice try Draco, but we had an agreement. This entrance was not to be used for troublemaking."

"But we have it on good authority that Meghan is sick," answered Harry.

"That is actually old information. Right now she is in bed, getting a good night's sleep before classes start."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything."

"Really?"

"Or maybe she came to visit me earlier. Therefore, you four need to turn around."

"Oh." The four grudgingly made their way back up to their dorm.

* * *

Danger Granger-Lupin was surprised to find herself back in the Founders' Castle so soon. They had made an agreement to only give her one prophetic poem a year, and that did not usually include her going to the castle. She was even more surprised with what Sophia Ravenclaw said. 

"Danger, I must ask a favor."

"Ask away."

"I know I'm not allowed to do this, but I think you should visit Hogwarts." Before Danger could ask what was wrong, Sophia continued. "Nothing is wrong, per se. It is just that she has something to tell you, and it would be better said in person."

"Really? Now I'm worried."

"Don't be. Everything is fine, if only your cubs would believe it. They will work it out soon enough, but it would not hurt for you to talk to them in a few days."

"Alright, should all of us go, or is this just me?"

"All four of you, this is something all of you need to know."

"Alright, we'll head over this weekend."

"Thank you"

Danger awoke to find that Remus was still asleep beside her. She carefully made her way downstairs to begin breakfast. When the other pack adults joined Danger at the breakfast table, she told them about her chat the night before with Sophia.

"So, what would be important enough for us to go to Hogwarts that is not an emergency?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I don't know. She mentioned a "she" would have something to tell us that would be better said in person, so either Hermione or Meghan."

"Something to be nervous about, but not life threatening…Well, Meghan was nervous about her sorting…oh, no…" Aletha trailed off.

"Oh, no what?" Remus asked.

"What if…what if Meghan wasn't sorted into Gryffindor?"

Danger gasped in surprise, and Sirius muttered a couple four letter words. Remus thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, she is the blood heir of Ravenclaw. Maybe the hat felt that she would be better off there."

Sirius stopped his muttering with a sigh. "Well, I guess that's alright. Andy was in Ravenclaw."

"Why Sirius Black, you talk as if Meghan's house assignment needs your stamp of approval. What were you going to do demand that she be resorted?" asked Danger.

"That doesn't sound like a half bad idea."

"I may not have ever been sorted, but I don't think that's how it works."

Remus and Aletha cracked up at this, much more than Danger was expecting.

"To a Black, that's exactly how it works," Remus stammered between laughs.

"What is that supposed to mean? Why are you two laughing?" Sirius asked. "You can't say the idea of Meghan somewhere else doesn't make you wish there was a way to change it."

"No, I think only a Black would be thinking like that," answered Aletha, sending her and Remus into another laughing fit.

Danger looked at her husband questioningly as Sirius, finally understanding the reference, began a defensive tirade, ending with his fist banging on the table.

"You can both sod off! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I could see Meghan as a Ravenclaw, though it is a bit of a shock. I think she could fit in well there." Remus and Aletha continued to laugh. "You two can stop comparing me to that woman right now. This situation is completely different." He ended his tirade by pounding his fist on the table.

When they calmed down to silly grins, Aletha said, "Don't try to hide Sirius. We all end up sounding like our parents at some point."

"Yep, like mother, like son," Remus added. "Never thought, I'd see the day that applied to…"

"Leave me alone. This is very different."

"Really? How so?"

"It just is, Letha."

Danger didn't think they were going to let her get a word in, so she didn't say anything as Sirius slid down in his chair in an attempt to hid beneath the table.

**Love, would you mind filling me in here?**

Remus showed her the memory of Sirius's sorting and the accompanying Howler and parents' visit. Danger laughed.

**You know, all these years, and I don't think I ever really thought about how Sirius's family must have reacted to him being in Gryffindor.**

**Well, he doesn't like to think about it. It took awhile to convince everybody that he belonged there. Ironically, I think Lily was the first to question our treatment of Sirius.**

**Our?**

**Well, I was a scared eleven year old half-blooded werewolf. I wasn't about to put myself on the line for an egotistical pureblood. Lily was under the impression that ignoring Sirius was just as bad as that howler. So, gradually and partially by force, we came around.**

Danger refocused on the scene in front of her, to see Letha kissing the top of Sirius's head that he had hit crawling out from under the table.

"So I was thinking we could visit on Saturday, giving the cubs some time to deal with things on their own for a little while," offered Danger.

"Sounds good. If it was really bad, our pendants would have let us know the cubs needed us," Letha responded. "I mean, being in a different house can't have that much affect, can it?"

"No, the cubs can handle it. It's not like they are the first siblings to be in different houses. They'll just be a little upset and then work it out," replied Remus.

Little did they know, they were a little wrong on which house Meghan was in and a lot wrong on how out of hand the situation could get before Saturday.


End file.
